


Hello, Sweetie

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e06 The Doctor's Daughter, One Shot, jenny meets her stepmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny meets someone unexpected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Sweetie

"This way!"  
Jenny saw the Doctor and Donna disappear through yet another doorway and moved to follow.  
Halfway through the doorway, Jenny heard a strange noise behind her. She quickly turned and saw a strange woman facing away from her, standing where just seconds before there had been empty space.  
"Vortex manipulators, I tell you," the woman seemed to be out of breath, "Now." She reached up to rearrange her hair as she turned around to look at the room she had just seemed to land in, smiling as she saw Jenny, "Oh, hello."  
This was the strangest woman Jenny had ever seen! Her hair was curly and huge, and the clothing she wore was even more impractical than what Jenny had seen Donna in.  
"It's not polite to stare, dear," the woman said to Jenny as she crossed the room, "Would you mind telling me, where am I?"  
Jenny stared back. Where had this woman come from? Who was she?  
"Jenny!" she heard the Doctor call from a ways down the hall, worry filling his voice. She didn't respond.  
The look on the strange woman's face changed instantly, filled with recognition.  
"How-? What is this place?" Her voice was almost a whisper.  
"Jenny!" Donna's voice this time.  
The woman's face changed just as fast, and suddenly Jenny saw tears come to her eyes.  
"Jenny," the woman repeated quietly.  
She nodded.  
"Oh," the woman reached a hand up to stroke Jenny's face but decided against it. Tears were now streaming down both their faces. Jenny did not understand what was happening, but she felt strangely connected to this woman, like she should know her, "He's told me so much about-" a small sob escaped the woman's lips, "Hello, sweetie." She smiled through her tears and moved to embrace Jenny. Jenny made no move to stop her.  
"Jenny!"  
The Doctor's voice was much closer now, only in the next room.  
The strange woman looked up in a panic. "He can't see me! Not here, not yet!"  
She hurriedly backed away from Jenny and touched a small object on her wrist, and with one more heartfelt smile, she was gone.  
"Jenny!"  
The Doctor came running back through the doorway. When he saw Jenny, he gave her a quick hug, "I thought- well, never mind what I thought, but-"  
Donna tapped his shoulder and made a short gesture to Jenny, whose gaze was still fixed on the point the woman had just disappeared from. The Doctor noticed and followed her gaze.  
"Jenny, are you alright?" he asked, looking into her eyes.  
Jenny shook off the weird feelings that had been brought by the encounter with the woman just seconds ago and forced a smile, "Yeah."  
The Doctor's gaze lingered on her for a few extra moments. Then he nodded and released her.  
"Doctor, they're coming!" shouted Donna.  
The Doctor straightened and grabbed Jenny's hand, pulling her through the doorway, "Allons-Y!"


End file.
